Back Seat
by ahjumma
Summary: "jangan lakukan" ucap Jaejoong yang merasa terganggu. "aku lelah, kedinginan, dan basah." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan yang menggoda. YUNJAE!


Backseat

Yunho x Jaejoong

Hubungan yunho dengan jaejoong baru berjalan satu bulan. Pertemuan pertama mereka saat di universitas, mereka mendapati kelas mata kuliah yang sama. Yunho bergitu terpana melihat jaejoong dengan kulitanya yang putih terlihat halus dan lembut, rambut blonde sebahu dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang semerah cherry yang begituu menggoda. Yunho dan jaejoong berencana untuk pergi kencan ke sebuah perkemahan untuk menikmati keindahan alam. yunho mengendarai mobilnya seharian untuk sampai kesana. Dengah harapan bisa meginap disana dan kembali keesokan harinya. Hari pun mulai gelap, yunho melihat peta untuk memastikan dimana ia saat ini. Seharusnya ditempat ini mereka berada disebuah tempat peristirahatan tapi sepertinya mereka tersesat. Yunho dan jaejoong memutu turun dari mobil dan mencari peristirahatan tersebut dengan berjalan kaki. Ditengah perjalanan mulai turun yunho dan jaejoong berlari kembali menuju mobil. Baju mereka basah… daan jaejoong tidak menginginkan mobil yunho kotor dan basah ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan pakaiannya yunho mengikuti apa yang jaejoong lakukan.

Yunho sudah menggalkan pakaian yang ia pakai kecuali celana pendeknya, ketika ia hendal melepaskan celananya ia melihat jaejoong yang kesulitan melepaskan celana jeansnya. Yunho pun pindah kehadapan jaejoong dan berlutut dihadapannya membantu jaejoong meneggalkan jeansnya. Yunho tetap pada posisinya seakah terhipnotis apa yang ada didepannya saat ini tanpa sadar ia mendaratkan ciuman dip aha dalam jaejoong. Jaejoong melenguh pelan, yunho tersenyum dengan aksinya ia pun berdiri dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi tertunda yaitu melepaskan celana pendeknya. Hanya tinggal pakaian dalam yang melekat pada tubuh mereka masing masing. Yunho pun masuk kedalam mobil duduk dibangku sebelah kemudi lalu menghidupkan heather untuk menjaga tubuh mereka tetepa hangat ditengah hujan.

Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil sebelah kemudi dan medapati yunho yang tengah duduk langsung saja menaiki yunho, tubuh telanjang jaejoong begitu dekat dengan wajah yunho dan yeah jaejoong pun akhirnya bisa duduk di kursi belakang. Jaejoong sedang menegeringkan tubuhh nya dengan handul kecil. Pikiran usil melintas diotak yunho, ia dengan sengaja mengelus paha jaejoong. "jangan lakukan" ucap Jaejoong yang merasa terganggu. "aku lelah, kedinginan, dan basah." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan yang menggoda. Merasa diberi lampu hijau dengan perkataan jaejoong barusan yunho langsung saja menyentuh celana dalam yang dipakai jaejoong "kau basah!" yunho menurunkan celana yang dipakai jajejoong dan memainkan sesuatu dibalik sana menaik-turunkannya dengan pelan. Tangan yunho terus berolahraga dirinya pun telah berpindah ke kursi belakang. Jaejoong mendesah atas perlakuan yunho dibawah sana tidak hanya itu tangan yunho yang lainnya telah berada dibalik punggung jaejoong. Jaejoong melepaskan tangan yunho dari miliknya dan langsung mencium bibir yunho dengan lembut. Jaejoong melenguh yunho mebalas ciumannya. Dengan lembut yunho menekan lidahnya kebibir jaejoong meminta jaejoong untuk membuka mulutnya. Tangan yunho menahann tengkuk jaejoong untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Yunho ingin meledak ketika tangan jaejoong mulai beraksi memainkan sesuatu yang menjadi kebanggannya. Yunho melepaskan tauatan bibir mereka dan mencium tengkuk jaejoong dan terus kedada jaejoong. Yunho bermain dengan nipple jaejoong . setelah puas dengan nipple aejoong yunho melanjutkan mencium jaejoong ke perutnya dan turuh ke selankangan jaejoong mencium dan memainkan adik jaejoong. Desahan itu akhirnya lolos dari bibir jaejoong. Yunho kembali mencium bibir jaejoong. Tangan jaejoong pun tak diam ia menyentuh milik yunho dan mengarahkan kelubang miliknya. Yunho membantu jaejoong dengan mengankat kaki jaejoong agar lebihmemudahkannya untuk memasuki jaejoong. Akhirnya miliknya sepenuhnya masuk ketubuh jaejoong. Yunho mulai bergerak menyatukan tubuh mereka lebih dalam.

Desahan memenuhi ruangan kecil tersebut diiringi dengan suara hujan.

"y… …hoooooooooooooo…."

"ccccccccccuuuuuuuuuuuuummm….."

Jaejoong sudah mencapai puncaknya, yunho bangun dari kursi belakang menukar posisinya menjadi duduk, mengerti dengan apa yang diingkinkan yunho langsung saja jaejoong duduk diatas pangkuan yunho dan menurunkan dan menaikan tubuhnya diatas yunho, tak lama setelah itu yunho pun mencapai puncaknya. Jajeoong terlihat kelelahan tubuhnya jatuh kepelukan yunho dengan kepalanya berada didada yunho… kaca mobil berembun akibat kegiatan panas yang dilakukan penghuninya. Yunho dan jaejoong kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka sepanjang malam di kursi belakang.

-fin-

Well untuk cerita bewilder belum bisa dipredikisi buat dilanjutkan atau tidak. Karena draft yang udah aku susun hilang dan cerita itu juga kolaborasi dengan sahabatku. Kita udah jarang banget ketemu dan aku sendiri harus kerja sambil kuliah jadi susah untuk meluangkan waktu buat nulis. Tulisan diatas dibuat pas banget libur semester dan cuti bersama lebaran kemarin. Terimakasih buat reader yang udah baca.


End file.
